


Sunshine Burns Your Skin

by drowsyfantasy



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsyfantasy/pseuds/drowsyfantasy
Summary: Based on my ‘anonymous’ ask to shinyforce on tumblr: “who's most likely to drop to their knees when Rommath walks into their room?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinyforce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyforce/gifts).



In Rommath’s fantasies, Kael’thas.

His prince is like the sun; powerful, bright, awe-inspiringly beautiful but ultimately, deadly. Even now, as they take tea together in one of Kael’thas’ private chambers, the charm that oozes from the blond royal makes Rommath shudder in more ways than one.

The way his long mane pillows over his chest and back makes him look like a lion, and Rommath leans forward surreptitiously. _Yes._ The open V-neck of Kael’s shirt and robes hangs loose in front of his body, and he either hasn’t noticed or hasn’t cared that his trusted friend and advisor is checking him out.

Kael’thas wears a _frustrating_ amount of layers of clothing, even in the hottest of summer months. A trickle of sweat runs from Rommath’s temple and tickles the base of his hairline but he refuses to wipe it away; he can show no weaknesses. Not seated across from perfection.

In his fantasies, Kael would look up from his writing-desk when Rommath pushed open a door. He’d rise, move away from the chair, then drop to his knees for the dark-haired mage. Rommath would come up to him, run his fingers through those glorious waves of hair, watch as Kael turned his face up, love and joy written across every one of his handsome features. He wouldn’t have to ask; that beautiful mouth would already be open, ready to take whatever Rommath wanted to put in it: tongue, fingers, cock, anything. Stretched red lips and sly pink tongue ready to receive, ready to torment and bring release.

Instead of sitting here, sipping tea in relative silence, looking out over the bay, Kael would be an enthusiastic tease, sucking and wetting Rommath’s fingers, one-two-three-four in his mouth, a spit-soaked sloppy mess, drool soaking the front of his shirt all down his neck and throat and chest. Obscene wet noises as Kael’s mouth promised so, so much more.

Rommath swallows a mouthful of rapidly-cooling tea and adds another sugar star, taking a fresh sip.

The front of his robes would be up and open, clasps undone to his belly, and Kael nuzzling against the bulge in his trousers like a kitten, mouthing, still wet and sticky, damaging the silk before freeing his prize. He won’t break eye contact as he opens wide that tantalizing mouth and slowly, _agonizingly_ slowly, inches his way down. He’ll swallow Rommath’s cock to the hilt, until the mage can feel the back of his friend’s throat on his cockhead, can feel the muscles of his friend’s throat reflexively swallowing around him. Bliss.

Kael’s swollen lips will stretch as he pushes long fingers into his hair, grabbing fistfuls of it as he fucks, obediently laving Rommath’s cock with his tongue, what he can reach. A series of wet noises will leak from Kael, a steady stream of obscene sucking and gasping sounds as he moves and his eyes roll back in his head and -

“You look lost in thought.” Kael looks at him over his teacup. “Am I boring you?”

“Not in the least.” Rommath’s heart is hammering in his chest. Kael leans over to adjust the way he’s sitting on his chair and his mind quickly tries to finish it off before his friend notices the massive tent in the mage’s robes. He crosses his legs the other way. “Daydreams, idle daydreams...fantasies…” gesturing out at the sunset over the bay.

In his fantasies, his body and his cock are about the same (no man is without vanity, but Rommath is quite satisfied with his parts), but his issue seems endless. Kael chokes on it, gagging, part of his seed slipping down his throat into his belly, the rest pooling his mouth, forced out and down his chin as Rommath continues to fuck him until the last waves of his orgasm are over.

He doesn’t come in his pants, but it’s damned close, and he wets his lips. The way Kael is looking at him now, pensive, that sly smile, a tinge of wickedness. Can he tell what Rommath is thinking? Could he guess at the sight of his friend’s flushed upper cheeks, his dilated pupils, his slack lips and bobbing throat?

“In my fantasies,” Kael smirks, his teeth showing, sharp and beautiful, “you drop to your knees _immediately_ for me.”

Rommath puts down his teacup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shinyforce asked for more, so here we go!

The look Kael’thas is giving him makes the normally-confident mage feel as though he’s very, very small, a tiny thing, about to be devoured.

“Well, that’s quite a fantasy,” he suggests, trying to remain as calm as possible.

Kael lets out an annoyed sound, a half-snort, his eyes narrowing.

“I said, _immediately_.” He stands up abruptly, taking the few steps to round the table, coming up right beside Rommath, the layers of his robes brushing against his upper arms. “That means _before I give the order_.”

“And what makes you think you can order me about?” Rommath doesn’t budge, cool again, side-eyeing the frustrated blonde. _Keep control_.

“I am your _prince._ ” Kael growls, red-tipped nails digging into the mage’s bare skin. “You should _burn_ with desire to please your _prince_.”

“Did you just make a pun while trying to dirty-talk at me?” Rommath’s mouth twitches, and he knows he’s lost when he lets Kael haul him out of the chair. His heart in his throat, he drops to his knees and rests his cheek against the hot bulge in his robes. “Tell me, my _prince_ , do you expect _everyone_ to fall to their knees and worship your cock, or is it just me?”

“Right now, just you…” Kael admits, breathless, and his answer pleases Rommath, who begins undoing the clasps of his robe and pushing down his smallclothes. Sex is a battle and he is _still_ going to come out the victor of this encounter. His own erection hasn’t gone down yet, and Kael’s is proud between his hips, large, not too long, but very thick. He wants to do more than just suck it, but he’ll be damned if he starts begging for _anything_ before he’s had Kael do the same to him.

Rommath teases the head for a while, letting the fluids smear over his nose and cheeks. The mess is a small price to pay for the noises that come out of Kael’s throat; his own fantasies half-played out in the choked gasps and cut-off cries from such a sensitive act. Little curses spill from the lips above his head as he lowers his own and closes his lips around Kael’s cock-head. Keeping his teeth away, he uses his tongue to circle around and around as he dips down, then pulls back again. Over and over until he feels the prince’s hands in his hair, forcing him down and keeping him there. This, Rommath will _not_ tolerate. Eyes watering from the pull, he continues to move, despite Kael’s whimpering, scrabbling protests, and swallowing his own cries, yanks back completely when he feels the other man about to come.

Kael’s tone is a yell. “What did you do that for!? Why did you stop! You’re _terrible_ at this, Rom! You’re not doing _anything_ right!”

Rommath smirks, before reaching up and grabbing Kael’s cock with his hand, jacking him quickly and perfectly. Kael’s knees buckle a bit as he comes over Rommath’s shoulder, all over the carpet. “Ah- hah- hahhh…”

“Perhaps you should show me what you mean when you say I’m doing it wrong?” Rommath purrs, smiling sublimely up at the red-faced, flustered Kael.

“I’ll show you how you’re supposed to do it!” huffs the prince, who drops to his knees like every fantasy that’s been playing in Rommath’s head for the past years. He stands, letting Kael fumble at the openings of his robes until they’re open. His erection almost smacks Kael in the chin, but his prince displays a surprising amount of tolerance for it, and deep-throats him so quickly that Rommath nearly staggers.

A moment of hot, sick, jealous anger swoops through his stomach. _Who has he been practising on to get this good, I’ll have his head on a pike in front of the gates of Silvermoon_ , Rommath thinks to himself as he watches Kael drool round the base of his cock. His lips are pinker than he’d thought like this, stretched and open and eyes looking up at him, challenging but also pleading. _What does he want now?_

Panting softly, Rommath leans his hands against the table behind them. It’s sturdy enough to take his weight and their motion, but that seems to just upset Kael more. With a whine, he reaches up and tugs Rommath’s hands into his hair. _Hmm._ He tugs experimentally, and his prince’s eyes roll back in his head a little. _Interesting_. He tugs again, and Kael whimpers around his cock, the waves of sensation making his thighs tremble.

“You, my _prince_ , are a dirty little _whore_ ,” he hisses, and Kael shuts his eyes tight and sucks like he’s been holding back this whole time. It’s delicious, better than his fantasies, and Rommath can yank and pull and make Kael do whatever he wants, fucking that deliciously hot mouth, his tight throat, _too_ good. An idle thought in the back of his head - does he want this? Does he want to come in Kael’s mouth, make him choke on it, make him swallow as much as he can? A frieze of electric energy - _or can he push for more_ \- can he bend Kael over the table and _fuck_ him? Would his prince even permit that? Oh, if Kael had never been fucked before, that would be _so_ good, to see his eyes go wide and his mouth fall open in shock, how tight he would be, yes, and gasping for it, begging for the pleasure Rommath could bring him-

Kael makes a pleading noise around Rommath’s cock, and he looks down once more. No, he decides, this is enough for now. He’s too close to really push for something else; he just wants to ride this to the end. _Next time_. He fists his hands in Kael’s hair and hauls him down as much as he can, until his face is squashed against Rommath’s belly, fine hairs tickling his nose. “But you are _my_ whore,” he hisses, and feels his muscles tense. He wishes he could hold back more, hold this for longer, but it’s just too good - the sensation of his prince struggling against him, knowing he’s craved this too, those sweet movements of his throat and his hot, slippery mouth undo him. With a low cry, Rommath comes, pumping into Kael’s throat, not letting go.

Kael coughs and gags and chokes, and Rommath rides those contractions until he’s spent, pulling back a little to see. His cock twitches as he slips from those swollen lips, and Kael wipes his face with the back of his hand. Cum dribbles down his chin, and he’s definitely ruined the front of his rich robes. He’s glaring again, but Rommath just grins down at him, still breathing hard, chest heaving. “I don’t know if I’ve learned it,” he pants, “you’ll have to try teaching me again.”

“You’re a poor student,” Kael rasps, coughing a bit. Rommath takes pity on him and passes him a cup of the now-cold tea. It soothes the throat just enough for Kael to speak properly. He’s still on his knees in front of the mage. “We’ll have to practise more.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” he does up the clasps of his robe, tidying himself, while his prince is still on the ground. The bewildered look on Kael’s face is delicious as he strides from the room. He will _always_ have victory.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days pass without word from his prince, but then Rommath receives a small note asking him to attend a ‘meeting’, and he dutifully closes his books and leaves his chambers. His head’s been full of running fantasies, everything he’s going to do to Kael if he gets the chance. He’s seen Kael cry before - Kael is an _ugly_ crier - and making him sob bitterly for it would be just as delicious as everything else.

Kael’s door is guarded, but the man in red and gold just nods at him and walks away. One eyebrow raised, he puts his hand on the door and pushes a little. It swings inward as usual, and when he steps inside, Kael is at the window, his back turned to Rommath.

The mage closes the door behind himself with a soft _click_. “You sent for me?”

“Kneel.”

“Why?”

“ _Kneel_.”

“No.”

“ ** _Kneel!_ ** ” by this point, Kael has crossed the room in anger, glaring at Rommath like he’s done something unspeakable. Rom, for his part, has his arms loosely folded over his chest, glancing over and slightly down at his prince. Kael’thas is not a short elf, but he’s _ever_ -so-slightly shorter than him, so the gaze is imposing but not intimidating. “You’re impossible!”

“No, just a poor study, it seems.” Rommath replies coolly. “I learn by example. Your dictations might as well be in Zandali for all the good it’ll do you.”

“Fine!” Kael’s cheeks are an angry red as he drops to his knees for Rommath. “But you had _best_ be paying attention!”

“I can assure you, I’ll be thinking of nothing else.”

More glaring as Kael begins undoing Rommath’s robe and trousers. The mage takes pity on him, sliding off the long, heavy robe and dropping it over the back of a nearby sofa. Just in trousers and a thin under-shirt now, he watches as his blond prince makes a tremendous show of affection to his groin.

Kael nuzzles the junction of his hips and thighs, pressing his nose into the growing bulge there, mouthing it and looking up again. Rommath meets his gaze. _You will not undo me. I will be the victor_. His hands are up and down the backs of Rommath’s thighs, squeezing up and massaging tenderly.

He continues like this for a few more minutes, and Rommath eventually betrays his impatience by grabbing Kael’s head by a handful of his hair and yanking him in, mashing his still-covered hard-on against his prince’s high cheekbone. This, however, just makes Kael chuckle, and Rommath’s angry breathing picks up as he realizes the trap he’s just wandered into. His prince likes being pushed around during sex, but Rom just showed him how much it was affecting him. Cursing internally, he shoves Kael back and sneers down at him.

“Improvising?” Kael licks his lips as he looks up. Rommath’s furious silence fills the room for a moment before his prince slinks back to him, still on his knees, and finishes getting his trousers unlaced.

However, at this point, Rommath realizes the other mistake he’s made; he’s effectively let Kael undress him, while the blond is still completely dressed in all his finery - even his jewellery is still in place. His internal self-scolding causes his erection to wilt, and Kael has a hard time giving him a convincing blowjob when all Rom can think about is how to pay him back for this.

“You’re not doing it right,” Kael protests at last, after a few minutes with no response. Rommath is almost completely flaccid again by now. “My jaw is getting sore.”

“You’re boring me,” Rom lies through his teeth. “This is the same as last time. Do something different.”

“I am your prince! I give the orders around here!” Kael shoots back, but he stands up, and starts disrobing. His rings and baubles come off, and Rommath takes the opportunity to sit back on the couch and watch him, legs crossed at the knee, head tilted.

“You’re not making it very enticing,” he states casually, and Kael gives him a furious look, his cheeks heated.

“Shut up!”

His awkwardness is endearing, but also a relief; clearly he’s never done this for another person before. Rommath’s cock starts to wake up again at the knowledge that yes, Kael is doing this _for him_ and no-one else. He might have been coaxing blowjobs from trusted guards, perhaps, but the rest is untouched.

Kael gets caught in the ends of his tights, hopping around trying to get his socks off without getting stuck inside the skintight fabric, and Rommath can’t help but chuckle a little at the sight of his noble, elegant prince jumping around the room like a rabbit and cursing up a storm.

“Allow me,” he leans over as Kael makes another pass, and grabs the fabric, yanking upward. Kael does a complete somersault in surprise and with a yelp, lands up splayed over Rommath’s lap, both of them now fully naked on the sofa. “There you are.”

“You impudent cur!” Kael snarls, wriggling to get free. Rommath has wrapped a strong arm around his prince’s middle, and without leverage to push away, he can’t get free. “Let me go!”

“No. No, I don’t think so.” he leans back, tugging Kael up, and silences his whining prince with a kiss. His noises of protest turn to moans of desire, and he ends up straddling Rommath, knees on either side of his thighs, their erections pressing against one anothers’.

Kael whimpers as Rommath’s hand closes around both of them, squeezing. The heads of their cocks squish together and move a little, tacky with precum that makes them stick together. His head falls forward onto Rommath’s shoulder as his hips jerk, finally breaking the two of them apart, and the mage takes the opportunity to slide his other hand between Kael’s thighs.

Kael is clinging to Rom for dear life as he grinds down against him, seemingly lost to the sensation (apparently this is new for him, and ever so arousing for Rommath more the concept of that than anything happening between his thighs), and so he has his hands free. One is stroking both their cocks together, root to tip, side by side; the other hand is squeezing Kael’s ass. He takes a breath and raises it, then brings it down with a _smack_ onto his prince’s soft flesh.

Kael _squeals_ like a stuck pig and jumps, but is held in place by Rommath’s hands, whimpering in pain and surprise. He pulls back to open his mouth, ready to angrily demand apologies, eyes frowned in confusion, but Rom grabs and squeezes the reddened flesh and Kael just moans again, broken and _loud_. The sound goes straight to his cock and he keeps stroking them as Kael settles again on his lap.

He moves his hand further inward, spreading the cheeks of Kael’s ass, tapping a few fingers down until he finds his hole, pushing at it a little. Without some manner of lubricant he can’t do anything, but Kael’s head whips up and back, his blonde hair flying, his eyes wild.

“What d’you think you’re doing!?” Kael demands, voice too high and breathy to be furious without overwhelming arousal.

“I learn by _doing_ ,” Rommath shrugs, pushing his fingertips just past the outer skin of Kael’s hole, until the prince in his lap is a whining, drooling mess. The power he wields with the blond in his lap is so intense that all it takes is a few more minutes of this back-and-forth push-and-pull between his hands and they’re _both_ coming hard, together, cum a sticky mess on both of their lower bellies.

Kael is completely slumped against him, still jerking and moaning and twitching, whimpering, cluching at Rommath like he’s some sort of sex god.

Rommath likes the feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

“Am I doing well?” Rommath inquires, playfully toying with Kael’thas’ hole, making the other elf twitch and squirm in his lap. The prince eyes him through narrowed slits of confusion and desire, despite the splattering of sticky, drying cum between them on their stomachs.

“What are you doing back there?” Kael pouts up at him, squirming more, pouting.

“Why, does it feel bad?”

“No, it…” he has to think about it, and as Rommath teases him, he shivers. “I think it feels good…”

“You _think_?” Rommath snorts. “I don’t think you know what you’re talking about. You may think you’re good at sucking cock, but you’re a terrible teacher, because you haven’t done this at all.”

He’s said the magic words. “How _dare_ you!” Kael yelps, cheeks hot and red, sitting up straight to look him in the face. “How _dare_ you presume I’m some sort of...of...inexperienced youth!”

“Mmm.” Rommath quirks an eyebrow. “Then go get some oil, and we’ll continue my lesson, O Teacher of Mine.”

Kael extricates himself from the mage’s lap and, pouting, wanders off. Rommath takes a napkin and cleans himself off, rising from the couch and heading out of the room.

“Where did you go?” Kael starts calling for him, just as Rommath reaches his bedroom. He relaxes on the foot of the bed before announcing where he’s gone, stomach buzzing with excitement. His cock is still limp and it’ll be a few minutes until he can get it up again, but for now, the idea of working his proud prince open on his fingers until he’s drooling is good enough.

“Bed already? I never knew you were so romantic.” Kael tries to come off as haughty, but it’s hard when he’s naked and holding a bottle of expensive oils.

“The floor it is,” Rommath stands up, ready to kneel, but Kael’thas scampers onto the bed. Clearly he doesn’t want to fuck on the rug. Maybe he’s worried about ruining it. It’s _very_ plush.

“Never mind, this is fine.”

Rommath grins to himself as he pushes solidly against Kael’s chest. The blond yelps and falls onto his back, and Rommath is on him in an instant.

“You’d best be…” Kael starts, then falters.

“Be what?” Rommath purrs. When all Kael does is swallow and look away, he laughs. “You don’t even know, do you?”

“Shut up!” he hisses, angry now, pink to the tips of his ears, and the darker-haired elf relents a little, pulling back and falling silent, just smoothing his hand in apology up and down Kael’s flank. This seems to soothe his prince, and he relaxes more on the bed.

Rommath uncorks the little vial of oil and sniffs it. It’s richly scented, something sweet and warm, like honey. It’ll do. He slicks a finger and starts to tease Kael’s hole again. The prince squirms under him, still not sure if he likes this or not, looking down and biting his lip a little, nervous as Rommath manages to start pushing inside.

He inches in slowly. Kael’s body is perfect under him - long and lean and flushed, nipples hard and face flushed, pink lips open and wet as his eyes widen a little more at the sensation of Rommath’s fingertip opening him up. “Oh…” he manages, breathy and light, “ _oh_ …” and Rommath’s cock twitches, aching already as it hardens between his thighs.

By the time he’s got a second finger inside, slick and wet, Kael is whimpering and writhing. He’s clearly found all the best places inside his prince, because the elf won’t shut up. A constant, steady, _loud_ stream of whimpers and pleas, nonverbal noises that aren’t quite words, broken and begging. It’s music to his ears as Rommath finger-fucks him into choked cries. Finally he can take no more, withdrawing his fingers and opening the little bottle of oil again.

Kael watches him, fucked-out on the bed, spread-eagled, hands twisted in the sheets up by his head, panting, chest heaving. “Wh-what are you doing now?”

“Preparing myself.” he slicks his cock, stroking slowly, moving to kneel between Kael’thas’ spread thighs. The prince seems to shy back, pulling his knees up to his chest, but Rommath catches an ankle and lifts it up, forcing him to spread again. He pauses. “This shouldn’t hurt, but if it does, tell me. Don’t be proud.”

Kael makes a harrumphing noise, a sort of, ‘get-on-with-it’ sound, and gives Rommath a look of challenge. On that, the mage palms his cock and pushes against Kael’s hole until he’s sliding in. It’s awkward and slow because he refuses to tear his eyes away from Kael’s face.

It’s worth the trouble. The metamorphosis on his prince’s face is priceless. The surprise, the pleasure, the surprise _at_ the pleasure, flushed and breathy, perfection in his handsome features as they show Rommath every emotion he’d been craving from his haughty, proud prince. He manages not to cum from that alone, but it’s pretty damned difficult.

Once fully inside, he holds still for a moment, letting Kael adjust. He’s not a small man, and despite his protests, Kael’s never had anything inside him before, so he doesn’t want him to panic and never try this again. If he can make it good enough, his prince will _beg_ Rommath to fuck him over and over. That’s his goal, anyway.

Kael starts to squirm, impatient, and Rommath begins to fuck him, slow and even at first, then faster. His prince’s body jerks and writhes underneath him, hot and hard, angled, whining and scrabbling at him, long nails down his back and in his hair.

“Rom- Rom- oh!” he can’t make it through words with the air forced out of his lungs on every pounding thrust. The bed rocks, the rounded head scraping against the wall, bumping as Rommath fucks him hard. Kael’s pathetic breathless curses just make it better, more intense, and he keeps going for as long as he can. “Please, please, please!”

It’s too much though, too intense, and he comes with a groan, shaking, jerking as he empties himself into his prince’s tight hole, hands in fists near Kael’s head. As he recovers slowly, he remembers his unfinished partner below him, and reaches down, fisting the other elf’s cock and jerking him roughly, a little more rough than he’d intended.

It seems the right thing to do though becasue Kael is choking and coming hard, sobbing into Rommath’s shoulder in intense pleasure, trembling badly as he lays himself down beside Kael, trying to look more poised than he feels. It works; Kael rolls over and clings to him, chest still heaving, cock still twitching a little against his thigh. “Rom, _fuck_ , fuck, what, what was - I want - hmm…”

Rommath silences him with a kiss, which Kael eagerly returns, though he makes it lazy with his tongue, relaxed on the bed.

He doesn’t want to move. It almost feels like a dream, having fucked his prince into begging for him, and Rommath fears that if he lets him go, it will all melt away. They’ll go back to the way they used to be, with nothing but petty arguments to keep them going.

The way Kael purrs like a contented cat against his chest suggests otherwise though.


	5. Chapter 5

He knows Kael’thas is serious about this when they skip dinner.

The prince would _never_ turn down a meal.

Instead of attending the curious servant knocking at his door, he shouts at him to go away, that he’s busy, that he’ll have food later, and for him not to come inside.

“He’s not allowed to come inside? I must insist that _I_ do,” Rommath smirked, spreading the cheeks of Kael’s ass and inspecting his hole. It’s leaking a little of his cum, still open a little more than it should be - Rommath’s big but he’s not enormous, he’s not going to ruin his prince with a single fuck.

“You are _the worst_ ,” Kael protests as he shivers and stretches, peering down. “What are you doing now?”

“Trying to calcluate how much of my seed you can hold.”

Kael smacks him.

They roll around for a while, making out on his enormous bed, exploring each others’ bodies, teasing each other to the point of leaking need and then pulling back, keeping themselves on the edge. As many times as Kael tries to position himself between Rommath’s hips, the mage refuses to let Kael have his way, and instead eventually pulls him on top. The bottle of oil lays discarded in the blankets, and he opens it to slick up his fingers and then ready his prince.

Kael pouts at the prospect of being penetrated again, but when Rommath finger-fucks him into a whimpering orgasm, he seems all right with then being impaled as he sits down. Kael’thas squirms a little as his peak ebbs away; the sensation of being filled seems to prolong his aftershocks, as Rommath begins to move, to thrust up into that tight ass.

“Feels good,” Kael pants, his hands on the bed migrating to Rommath’s shoulders so he can ride him a little better. He’s awkward at first, learning how to move so he doesn’t slide off that thick cock, but he seems to get the hang of it quickly enough, and soon he’s riding Rom with abandon, up and down, almost bouncing on him, his hands above the headboard, palms splayed against the wall. A litany of curses drops from his lips and Rommath revels in the sight of that beautiful face screwed up so tightly in pleasure.

Kael comes again before it’s over, cum sticky-warm across both of them, a whimpering, shuddering mess whining _Rom, Rom, Rom,_ as he quakes and clenches so tightly that it’s only a moment until Rommath himself is coming, emptying himself deep inside his prince, sinking back into the pillows.

Surprisingly heavy for such a delicate-looking royal, Kael is slumped over him and refuses to budge. Rommath doesn’t have the upper-body strength right now to even try to move him, and if he has to magic himself away it would be cheating. So he just inches the blankets up and tries to fall asleep with Kael still passed out on top of him, breathing deeply and soft.

When he wakes, Kael is sprawled to one side in the blankets, on his back like a starfish, snoring up at the ceiling. Rommath rolls his eyes and sits up, shuddering at the tacky dry mess all over his body. He’s going to need at least eighteen baths for this. Still...he glances back and watches as his prince snorts in his sleep and scratches his belly, grumbling something about breakfast. He can’t help but smile; even half-asleep, Kael’thas is ridiculous.

Maybe they can be ridiculous together for a while.

That would be the sweetest victory of all.


End file.
